As demand for portable electrical devices has increased, use of wired power supplies has become inconvenient. Studies on wireless power transmission have been conducted to overcome inconveniences of wired power supplies and the limited capacity of conventional batteries. Commonly used mobile devices may perform wireless charging based on an induction scheme that uses a frequency, for example, ranging from dozens of kilohertz (kHz) to hundreds of kHz. The induction scheme may be efficient in wireless power transmission. However, to perform conventional wireless power transmission, induction coils are close to each other, and a location of a center of a wireless power transmission coil may be the same as a wireless power reception coil. Thus, the induction scheme may have a limited charging scope, and may not be able to perform charging that simultaneously charges a plurality of mobile devices using a single wireless power transmission coil.